


Thunder

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac hates thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Thunder boomed across the sky, and lightning cast a white glow in the room. Courfeyrac laid awake, shaking slightly. He hated thunderstorms, ever since he was a little kid, thunderstorms freaked him the hell out. Jehan was snoring slightly, a thin trail of drool led from the corner of his mouth to the pillow. Courfeyrac considered waking his boyfriend up but thought against it. Thunder crashed, the loudest one yet, and Courfeyrac yelped.   
Jehan’s eyes flashed open and he sat up, “What’s going on?” He looked around the room and saw everything was fine. “You okay?” He looked over at Courfeyrac who shook his head. “Darling, what’s wrong?”   
“I-uh-I hate thunderstorms.” He confessed.   
“They scare you?” He asked.  
“Little bit.”   
“Aw, I’ll protect you from the scary force of nature.”   
“Shut up.” He turned so his back was towards Jehan who chuckled and laid back down. Thunder crashed again, Courfeyrac turned around and snuggled closer to Jehan and wrapped an arm around the poet. Jehan moved closer to his boyfriend, turned around and pressed a small kiss to his lips.   
“I love you.”  
Courfeyrac returned the kiss, “I love you too.”  
They pressed their foreheads together and in seconds, both were fast asleep.


End file.
